


An Unexpected Present

by snarkytrickstergod



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I dunno what to tag this tbh, Tony with puppies is my weakness, puppies are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkytrickstergod/pseuds/snarkytrickstergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve brings a puppy to the tower and Tony has a hard time adjusting to the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Present

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this piece of work to my beautiful best friend Stacy. If it wasn't her I wouldn't have written this.  
> I love you bby <3
> 
> It's my first time writing these two, so please don't kill me!

Tony Stark was in his lab for two days straight, working, and running only on coffee to keep him alert. He was working on a very important project, and he didn’t want to fuck everything up like it happened with Ultron.

Even though two days is nothing even remotely close to his record, he was starting to feel tired and in need of a good night of sleep. Maybe it was the stress that was causing the tiredness.

Tony was carefully welding two pieces of metal when he heard something that sounded like a bark. He froze, trying to understand where that sound came from, but he didn’t hear anything else.   
Thinking he had heard things, he continued to work.

However, not a minute later, he heard the same bark. A very tiny one.

And it came from right behind him.

Tony turned around slowly. He wasn’t sure of what was making that noise, and he didn’t want to be fried or something by making a sudden movement.

Well, he was certainly not expecting what he saw.

When he turned around, he found himself face to face with a puppy. A chocolate brown Labrador puppy, to be more exact.

It was barking more excitedly now that it had Tony’s attention, its tail wiggling like mad.

Tony blinked repeatedly, and rubbed his eyes to check if he wasn’t also seeing things.

But no, that puppy was real.

“Why is there a dog in my lab?” He asked, mostly to himself.

“Because I brought it here.”

Tony looked up to see Steve entering the lab. His shirt was covered in sweat; it was obvious he did his morning running.

“And why? Steve, I already told you I don’t want any animals in the tower. They always end up breaking something.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Really, Stark? Can’t you give a move convincing argument? She’s staying.” His tone of voice didn’t admit any challenge. “And besides, you’ll like her. You’re not so heartless you can’t like a dog!”

“Sh-she? It’s a she? Oh, great. That’s wonderful.” He ruffled his hair. Tony knew it was impossible to win an argument with Captain fucking America. “You know what? I don’t have time for this. Do whatever you want, Cap. Just keep her away from the lab. And if she breaks something, you’re paying!”

“Fair enough.” Steve said, smiling.

He found the puppy outside the tower when he came back from his morning run. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes, practically begging for a home. He couldn’t just let her stay there!  
So he brought her inside the tower, planning to take her to the kitchen, so she could eat something. However, just as she put her paws on the floor she ran straight to Tony’s lab.

As if she sensed they were talking about her, the puppy ran to Tony, barking happily, and tugged on his pants.  
Tony looked down at those brown eyes, and kneeled down, petting the dog.

The little chocolate puppy immediately laid down on her back, begging for a belly rub, and Tony chuckled.

Steve watched the brunette petting the puppy with a big smile on his face, and grinned. He knew Tony would like her. He may be an asshole, but he’s not a heartless one.

 The blonde walked and sat in front of the pair. The puppy immediately got up and ran to his lap, earning a protest from Tony.  
She practically climbed Steve’s shirt and started licking his face, making they both laugh.

Tony saw him trying to pull the dog out of his face, and failing miserably, and smiled like an idiot. Maybe having a dog around isn’t as bad as he was thinking.

“Do you have a name for her yet?”

Steve put the puppy on his lap, finally free of her ticklish tongue, and looked at him.

“No, not yet. I’m not good at choosing names, and I still needed the acceptance of the boss.”

“You’re the boss around here, I’ve told you that before. I’m just the guy who pays for everything.” Tony stood up. “Now get out, I need to keep working. And take her out too; I don’t want her to poop on anything or something.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You really need to work less. How long have you been here? Two days?” he scolded, but still stood up and walked to the door, dog on his arms.

Tony shrugged. “I’ve done worse.” He turned around and watched them leave.

For some reason he thought that the presence of the puppy would change a lot of things around here.

He couldn’t imagine how right that thought was.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is so bad... *hides under table*  
> I could have done better than this, honestly.
> 
> Anyway, tell me. Do you like it?


End file.
